


Awake

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [10]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's POV during the spoiler video from 3x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

As Agron speaks, Nasir feels as if Earth has tilted suddenly underfoot. It is nauseating sensation. He cannot think. It is as if Agron gibbers up at him in quick foreign tongue.

It is like heartrending nightmare which with Agron’s reassurance Nasir has only recently left behind him, in which stranger wearing Agron’s face coldly accuses him of unfaithful action.

It is worse than thought of death.

He should remove self from Agron’s presence, for of them both, Nasir is rational one.

Then later, when he is calmer, quietly take Agron to task for demeaning Nasir’s value.

Yet Nasir must know whether or not he is stuck fast in unpleasant dream, if he can turn heel and around corner find himself stumbling into Agron again.

Agron, who will hand Nasir spear, adjust Nasir’s armor in preparation for battle.

‘I am a warrior!’ through blinding tears he reminds faithless replica of Agron.

But Agron races ahead of Nasir’s thoughts, speaks of his pride in Nasir’s skill. Nasir can only _stand_ there, head fuzzy, lip quivering like child. To hear Agron say this at any time warms beating heart, but to hear it now - ice forms within veins.

Nasir’s head is not nodding while mind flies to impossible fancies. This man who looks up at him with moist eyes is his Agron after all.

‘Do not ask me to turn from you!’ Nasir implores, heart stuck fast within throat.

Agron sits there so calmly and _lies_ to him, claiming there can be happiness in remaining days on cursed earth without Agron.

And Nasir can only _listen_ , attempting with all of might to swallow his heart.


End file.
